Grown Up
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Sequal to "Dawn Of A New Life" Where Adam and Elizabeth are in Degrassi. Thank you Jackiee2479 for the idea and help :
1. School

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ "Dawn of a New Life" THIS IS THE SEQUEL. **

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth's POV**

We pulled into the school parking lot as and Adam and I have gotten a lot of stares as we got out of the car or in our case a hearse.

"Really Adam? Did we have to take Morty on the first day of school?" I said leaning on the door in my blue denim mini, pink v neck shirt with designs, heels, and sunglasses. Mom told me I had my own dangerous style and attitude.

"What? It was my turn to pick what car we took since you picked the Volvo yesterday." Adam said in his black skinny jeans, band tee, and black signature beenie. He dressed a lot like dad did, but kept his hair like Uncle Adam's.

"Let's just go" I said as we walked to the front steps of the school.

"Finally you've arrived" Alex said

"Yea hopefully you don't get into trouble this year like you did last year." I said looking at the school

"Hopefully you don't start fights Ms. Elizabeth Goldsworthy" Alex chuckled

"She didn't start it some guy grabbed her and she said for him to let go and when he didn't I punched him" Adam said

"So what's everyone talking about?" Rebecca asked

"Weren't you supposed to come with Alex?" I asked Rebecca

"Yea, but mom made me stay because she wanted to make sure I had everything she even took some of dad's tampons" Rebecca laughed

"I remember last year when mom got our book bags mixed up and gave me dad's tampons" Alex chuckled

"Eew gross can we not talk about tampons." Adam said

"Ready to head into school" I said

We then stopped at our lockers I had first period with Adam which was supposed to be 10th grade Trig.

"So Adam explain why we have Algebra 2 when we took that last year?" I said sarcastically as we walked into the classroom

Adam then chuckled as we sat in the back row next to each other.

"Welcome I'm your math teacher Mr. Woodley. Who in this class wants an A at the end of the year without coming back?"

Of course the whole class raised their hands.

"Well to get an A at the end out the year you just need to solve this problem:"

Mr. Woodley then flipped over a black board he had be hind his desk revealing the question"

A worker is asked to fill up a pool with two pumps. Pump A is performing the work 1 hour as 1/12th of the job and pump B is performing 1/8th of the job. The leakage is taking away 1/24th of the work. How long will it take to fill up the pool? Show all your work.

I then looked over at Adam and he was doing the work as was I. Then Mr. Woodley started to talk and I just ignored it.

"Excuse me you in the back with the sunglasses what's your name?"

"Elizabeth Goldsworthy" I said

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing now." I replied.

"What were you doing?"

"The problem" I said

"Did you come across an answer?"

"Yes I did." I replied

"Would you like to share it with the class?"

"No because I want to see if my brother Adam here got it right too I showed all my work."

"I've solved the problem and also showed the work too" Adam said

Just then Mr. Woodley took our papers and looked over our work.

"Get out" he said

The class looked shocked

"We didn't do anything wrong." I told him

"Yea, but you got the answer right it was 6, both of you go to the principal"

"Oh the answer to the question on the board is inconclusive" I stated Adam chuckled "Let's go Adam."

"Elizabeth" one girl asked me

"Hmm" I said

"What's inconclusive?"

"It means there's no answer"

Adam and I then walked to Mrs. Mason's office. It didn't take us long to get there.

"What's up" Mrs. Mason asked

"Aunt Emma our classes are screwed" I told her

"How so?"

"We're supposed to have Trig and we're in Algebra 2" Adam said

"Needless to say we got kicked out for not belonging" I said

"Ok I'll check it out." Aunt Emma said as she typed on her computer "Ok it's fixed you shouldn't have to worry about anything the rest of the day you two. Here take this pass for your class and head to trig."

We did just that.

"So Adam isn't school fun" I exclaimed sarcastically

"Loads" Adam chuckled

We walked to class with our arms locked and even walked inside class just the same.

"Can I help you" the teacher asked

"Here" I said handing him the note.

"Ok Mr. and Ms. Goldsworthy take your seats I'm Ms. Cooperman"

"Sure, but it's Elizabeth and my brother here is Adam not Mr. and Ms. Goldsworthy"

We then sat in the middle of the class next to each other. I then got a text on my phone.

_So how's high school?_

_Xoxo Amiee_

_Well Ms. Bhandari it sucks. Wait till you and Trina get here next year. Speaking about your twin meet us at my house after school. _

_Xoxo Elizabeth_

"Elizabeth please refrain from texting during class"

I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast Adam and I didn't have any trouble in our classes except for people glaring at us as we walked arm in arm. After school we drove home in Morty which didn't take long.

"How was school kids" mom asked

"Boring, but how did you and dad have fun in school?"

"Well Honey that's simple we started out as English partners, then we started dating during that time, we spent the summer together, then in my senior year your mother's junior year I found out she was pregnant with you two and it went from there" dad said as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh"

"Don't worry you two you have most of your classes together right?"

"Yea"

"Then I'm sure you'll have fun"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"The gang's here" mom said

Then Aimee, Rebecca, Trina, Alex, Adam, and I hung out for the rest of the night. Dad tried to use Morty and wouldn't you know it broke down leaving Adam to fix it. I laughed every time Morty broke down because dad was incompetent when it came to fixing his hearse.


	2. Surprises

"Guys time to get up" mom yelled waking Adam and I.

I then decided to straighten my hair since for some reason mom felt she had to punish Adam and I by waking us up early, an hour early to be exact. I looked at my pictures from when I was younger that decorated my bathroom wall, my hair that was once light brown had darkened to almost black and now Adam's hair was almost as light as moms. I hated the fact that our hair had changed colors as we got older, but on the bright side we were now a complete mixture of both of them making us look more like the twins we are.

"Guys breakfast and we have a surprise for you" Dad yelled

"Ok I'll be right there" I yelled back.

"Coming dad" Adam yelled from his room.

I then checked my outfit I had on which consisted of a black hand length(1) skirt, a black shirt that had one sleeve that fell off the shoulder, and black flats.

"Ok I'm dressed" I said as I walked out the room

"Wow Elizabeth that's a new record, it only took you 45 minutes to get dressed" Adam teased

"Yea well at least it didn't take me an hour."

"Well now you have an hour before you leave, just enough time" mom said as she got plates out of the cabinet

"Well kids, after breakfast we'll tell you the surprise." Dad said smugly as he walked towards mom raping his hands around her belly.

"Please tell me mom's not pregnant" I groaned

Adam spewed his milk all over the table and dad chuckled, he still had his hands around mom's stomach as she moved about the kitchen or in her case tried to. They were still lovey-dovey after all these years.

"Not funny Elizabeth" Adam said as he cleaned off the table.

"No your mother's not pregnant" Dad said "Yet" he added as he kissed mom's neck. Adam and I rolled our eyes at the sight of it and mom started to serve the food, surprisingly dad removed himself from behind her so he could help.

"Eli we don't need anymore kids" Mom stated

"Yea dad because if mom gets pregnant again there's a chance she could have twins" I stated Adam laughed

Dad then put the food on the table and Adam and I helped set it, then we began to eat breakfast like a family, we also cleaned up as a family too.

"All right your father and I have to work tonight we'll be home for dinner, Rebecca and Alex are staying for the week while Brittney and Adam go on their second honeymoon"

"Which brings us to your surprises" Dad said as he walked to the door.

I looked to mom who was getting her purse. Once she did she moved to dad's side.

"Elizabeth we know you want a silver BMW" mom said

"And Adam we know how fond you are of Morty" Dad said

"So your father and I have been saving up our money"

"For these" Dad then opened the door revealing a silver BMW and a black hearse.

"You both have to take Elizabeth's BMW to school today because Adam's hearse hasn't gotten expected yet" Mom explained "Elizabeth here are the keys."

"Before you go Adam are you naming your hearse?" Dad asked

"Yea her name is Morticia" Adam said

We then entered my BMW and drove off to school.

* * *

**1. Hand length is when a girl puts her hands to the sides of her skirt/shorts to and her finger tips touch the end of her garmet.**


	3. Hospital

It didn't take long for us to get to school. Everyone looked when I pulled up in my now BMW.

"Hey nice car" Rebecca said as we were getting out.

"Thank you, I finally got my license last week." I said as we walked up to school together leaving Adam and Alex talk guy talk to each other.

We waited for our siblings before we walked into school. It was nice knowing that there would be two sets of twins at the house for a week, yup though they don't act like it Rebecca and Alex are in fact twins Uncle Adam adopted both as a pair.

When we got inside I told Rebecca that we'd meet after class by her locker and to tell Alex, she then went to her locker leaving me to wait for Adam. Five seconds later Adam came inside and said his goodbyes to Alex, then I entwined our arms and walked to class.

The four of us sat together for lunch since there was an empty table.

"Izzy how was class?" Rebecca asked me Adam laughed

"Izzy?" I questioned

'Your new nickname and no it cannot change" Rebecca said

"Wow sis I hope you don't come up with a nickname for me" Alex laughed.

"It's better than 'Green Eyes'" Adam laughed earning weird looks from both Rebecca and Alex "What our dad calls our mom 'Blue Eyes' since her eyes are blue." Adam said

"Yea Adam he used to also call her 'Edwards' since it was her lastname, but now he calls her 'Goldsworthy' occasionally" I added, everyone laughed.

"Well I would call you Lizzy, but it seems like a name for a lizard, then I got Izzy" Rebecca said

"Well **Becca**, class was boring, and no your nickname cannot be changed." I stated

"Who said I wanted to change it?" Rebecca asked

"Well since we're spending the week with you what are we going to do?" Alex asked

"Well you and Adam can play video games while Becca and I go shopping with Fi"

We then went to class when the bell rang, like usual I entwined my arm with Adam's as we entered History we stayed like that until we got to our seats in the back of the class.

"Today class, I will be assigning projects that you will be working on in pairs." Mr. Coldwell said as Adam and I looked at each other and nodded. "Don't get too excited, I will be assigning your partners" everyone then groaned "Everyone starting in the back of the rows look at the person in front of you that's your partner. For instance, Elizabeth your partner is River, Kasey(girl in front of River) your partner is Jack(kid in the front seat) and so on. Exchange phone numbers and address if you have to as I hand out your assignments and the class work which will be turned in at the end of class."

River and I then exchanged phone numbers and addresses to talk about the project luckily they weren't due for two weeks.

"Ok class please turn around and work on your class work."

Just then there was a knock at the door you could see Aunt Emma from the window. I looked at Adam who looked back.

"Elizabeth and Adam Mrs. Mason needs you" Mr. Coldwell said

Adam and I then got up and walked into the hallway as everyone watched us.

"Your dad called, your mom's in the hospital. Rebecca and Alex have already been informed and are waiting for you out front go get your things."

Since there was only one hospital near us we automatically knew where to go. Adam and I ran inside without saying anything to anyone and got our stuff and ran out just as fast as we ran in. I was happy I chose to wear flats for once.

"Here Adam you dive" I said as I handed him the keys while we ran out of the school.

Becca and Alex were already waiting by my car and as we ran to them, we then got inside and sped away. I was in the passenger seat while Alex and Becca sat in the back. No one said anything on the way there.

When we go into the hospital we saw dad sitting there with his head down playing with his wedding ring.

"Dad, how's mom?" I asked

"All I know is she's unconscious. I talked to a police officer who said she was walking down the stairs when she fainted, luckily she wasn't alone someone was walking up the stairs as she fell. He was only half a flight below her when he heard her fall, the policed said that he thought someone dropped something and went to help, but instead seen your mom laying on the floor unconscious and called an ambulance immediately. I haven't heard from a doctor yet." Dad informed us.

I then seen Adam run to the nurses desk and I ran with him just catching up to him when a nurse came.

"Our mother is back there, she was bought in by an ambulance we demand to know what's going on." Adam said before the nurse could even open her mouth

"A doctor should be out shortly, please calm down and take a seat" she replied

"Our mom's in the fucking ER, our dad's over there depressed as shit, and we've been called out of school for Christ's sake, so either find out what the fuck is going on or I will" Adam yelled.

"What's your mom's name and I'll find a doctor who knows something" she said

"Clare Goldsworthy" Adam said

"Adam I've never heard you use foul language like that before" I told him as we walked towards dad whom I'm sure heard everything.

"I never had to until now" Adam said calmly as we got to dad "Dad a nurse went to find a doctor."

Dad then looked up at Adam as if to say "Thank you", then a doctor came in.

"I'm looking for the relatives of Clare Goldsworthy" he announced

Dad then got up and grabbed our hands as we walked over to him.

"I'm her husband and these are our kids" dad said as calmly as he could, his voice was a tad shaky.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy your wife took quite a spill, her body was under a lot of stress, she has a minor concussion, when she fell she was near the bottom of the stairs and hit her head on the railing cutting it open, she needs stitches, but thankfully she hit the railing at an angle causing her to land on her back-"

"When can we see her?" Dad said cutting off the doctor.

"She's still in the ER they're cleaning up the blood from her stitches, we can't give her any medication but Tylenol when she wakes up, we also couldn't give her any type of anesthesia, but thankfully she was unconscious through the whole thing, and-"

"Why couldn't my mom get anesthesia?" Adam asked cutting off the doctor this time.

"Because she's 4 weeks pregnant, luckily the fetus survived the fall. Seeing as how you have twins Mr. Goldsworthy you're probably wondering if you'll have another set of twins, but unfortunately I didn't look for that nor will I be able to tell."

Adam and I looked at dad who was just as shocked as we were.

"She should be done now I'll go check then I'll come get you" he said as he left.

Dad then let go of our hands and went to sit down again, his face looked so pale like he was going to faint too.

"Dad are you ok?" I asked

"Clare's pregnant." he mumbled "your mom's pregnant again what do we do?" Dad said still looking down

"Don't tell her" Adam said

"Adam, one dad's question was rhetorical and two, let's say we don't tell mom and she takes a pregnancy test obviously it comes out positive, she then tells us, wonders why we aren't as shocked as she is, then we tell her we knew, and then she'll kill us for not telling her." I told him

I then seen Becca and Alex sitting down. "Talk to dad I'll be back" I said to Adam as I left.

"El what's going on is she ok?" Alex asked

"Not you too Alex." I groaned

"What I felt left out, Adam sometimes calls you 'twin' or 'sis' and now Rebecca calls you 'Izzy' I needed a nickname for you and no objections" Alex stated I shook my head

"Her body's overstressed and she's pregnant, dad's afraid she's going to be mad after the comment she made about not wanting anymore kids this morning, on top of that she has stitches from hitting her head against a railing when she fell."

Just then the doctor came back. I seen him say something to dad and Adam, then dad looked back and signaled us to go over to him. I entwined my arms with Becca's and Alex's as we walked to my dad.

"Family only" the doctor said to dad as we stood beside him.

"Their ours too, they just got here" dad said to the doctor.

Then all five of us followed the doctor to see my mom.


	4. Telling Mom

Mom had just gained consciousness as we walked in. You could see monitors hooked up to her, she had an IV in her arm and a monitor on her belly, I was kinda upset in having to see mom like this, but knew she'd be ok.

"You scared us Clare, please don't do that again." Dad said as he kissed the side of mom's head that didn't have stitches, before sitting on her bed next to her.

"I didn't mean to Eli"

"I know, but I'm just glad you're ok Goldsworthy." dad replied as mom smiled.

"Hey kids" mom said looking at us all, she still seemed a little out of it.

She then noticed Rebecca and Alex in the room and gave dad a questioning look.

"I told the doctor their our kids too so they don't have to wait outside."

"Ok" Mom said as she looked at her attire and noticing the monitor on her belly. "Eli do you want to explain why I have a monitor hooked up to my belly, it's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

"Please don't be mad" he chuckled as he looked at his lap, then to mom, then to his lap again.

"Eli, I'm not, I can't be…someone hand me my purse" mom said as she started freaking out

Dad then gave mom her purse as she rummaged through it, then she pulled out her pocket sized calendar and looked it over.

"How far along am I?" mom asked

"4 weeks" dad replied

"We'll leave you two alone" Alex said as he made us all leave.

**CLARE'S POV**

Here I am in the hospital just because I happened to faint, now my head is starting to hurt, and on top of that I'm 4 weeks pregnant, pregnant.

"Don't do that" Eli said as I went to touch the side of my head to see why it hurt. I gave him a confused look "You have stitches I can get you Tylenol if they hurt" he said before I could ask

"We have bigger things to discuss; like this little one" I said with my hands on my belly.

"Are you upset or anything?" Eli asked

"Not anymore, but I'm sorry last month after my period I forgot to put the patch on, but I put it on a week later which was a week too late, but the patch doesn't work if you're pregnant so…" I said looking at my belly

Eli then chuckled and looked over to me.

"It's ok Clare, you know I wanted another one and now the kids can help out more."

"Did the doctors tell you how many there are?"

"They said it's too soon" Eli then chuckled

"Please enlighten me Eli" I said curiously

"It feels like we're teenagers again, with me reassuring you that everything's going to be ok"

"Only back then everything didn't turn out to be ok" I said as my eyes started to water "My parents kicked me out, then divorced, then my mom died, and my dad disappeared" a stray tear then fell down my cheek and Eli brushed it away.

"Ok so things didn't go well last time, but now I can guarantee you things will be fine" Eli reassured me as he rubbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

I could tell he really wanted to keep the baby or babies no matter how many I was having. I looked down at my belly for a little and thought that maybe it would be good to keep the baby or babies depending on how many I was having.

"So we're really going to do this again?" I asked Eli as I looked into his deep emerald green eyes, I swore I could see his face light up like he was a 4 year-old on Christmas.

"Yes we are" he said smiling really big

"Ok, well we have to tell the kids, even Rebecca and Alex since they'll be here for the next two weeks."

"I'll go get them" Eli said as he got up. He then looked at me and bent over "Oh and I'll have to kill the doctor that stripped you of your clothes" he said as he tugged on the shoulder of my gown. I giggled knowing Eli is still over protective of me.

**ELI POV**

I walked out to get the kids and they were all talking.

"Kids lets go" I told them

We all then walked back to Clare's room, once we got there we all quietly sat down, I of course sat next to Clare on her bed.

"Kids, we need to talk to you, Rebecca, Alex you are also considered part of this family." Clare said as she held my hand.

"As you know your mom's pregnant again and we've decided to keep him or her" I stated

"So we're going to have a younger sibling?" Adam asked

"Or siblings remember there's a big chance mom could have twins again, or mom could be carrying triplets"

Clare looked over at me possibly forgetting that we don't know how many babies she could be carrying.

"Well if we're carrying more than one baby that just means we'll have a bigger family" I stated

Just then a nurse walked in.

"I'm just checking on everything" She said walking to Clare with two cups "Mrs. Goldsworthy here are some Tylenol to help with the pain, the stitches will dissolve on their own in a few weeks. Anyone have any questions?" She said as Clare took the Tylenol and chased it with whatever was in the second cup, but my guess would be water.

"Yes when will my wife have an ultrasound and can I reprimand the doctor that removed her clothes?" I said

**CLARE'S POV**

I looked at Eli when he said that and I could feel the heat rising to my face, then the kids giggled I don't know if it was because I blushed or because of what Eli just said.

"Well the doctors don't change the female patients out of their clothes the female nurses like myself do, two nurses to be exact, so you don't have to worry about anything. The sonogram machine is on it's way." the nurse stated before she left

"I like knowing I can still make you blush" Eli whispered in my ear making me blush again "Wow twice within 5 minutes that's a new record" Eli whispered in my ear, I still blushed I swore my face was getting redder.

"We're still in the room" Adam pointed out

Just then a nurse walked in with a sonogram machine. I pulled the blanket down right below my belly and lifted my gown above my belly revealing the huge circular monitor and the girdle holding it in place. The nurse then cut off the girdle and removed the monitor replacing it with warm blue gel and a mouse.

I then looked around the room, Eli had his eyes on the screen and all the kids were standing in a row next to the bed, their eyes glued to the screen as well. The nurse then moved the mouse all over my belly looking for the baby, a few moments later she stopped and pointed to a small dot.

"This is the baby he or she or they are about one centimeter" she stated

"If it's a they wouldn't the dot be bigger?" Adam asked

"Not necessarily sometimes the babies like to hide under each other and are hard to point out" the nurse answered

"Aww Izzy look at the cute little dot"

"Izzy?" Eli and I said in unison as we looked at Rebecca

"What it's Elizabeth's new nickname that I gave her" I then raised an eyebrow to her "Alex calls her El." she mumbled

"What I felt left out" Alex whined, we all laughed and turned our heads back to the screen.

"Everything is fine, the baby or babies are all implanted on the wall of your uterus and you should be able to tell how many you are carrying in a few months"

The nurse then packed her stuff and left.

"I can't believe mom is pregnant again" Adam said

"Well at least everyone seems happy" I stated

"We are happy mom, we're having a little brother or sister" Elizabeth said happily

Just then a doctor came in.

"All your tests came back perfectly fine, but we're going to keep you here for about two days for observation, having you walk a little more each day" The doctor said as he looked at the charts. "Any questions?" he asked looking around the room

"Am I able to stay with my wife?" Eli asked

"I don't see why not" The doctor said. "We'll be moving her in to a better room. Room number 1521 so you can tell any visitors you will be receiving, but visiting hours are over soon."

"Dad what are the rules for home" Adam asked.

"Well Rebecca sleeps in Elizabeth's room, Alex sleeps in your room Adam. Elizabeth here's $60 for dinner and your mom's car keys" Eli said handing Elizabeth everything.

The kids then left, shortly after I got moved into my new room. Once in my new room Eli laid in my bed with me, turned on the TV, put his arm around me, and I drifted off to sleep. An hour later he woke me up to eat and after eating I went back to sleep in Eli's arms.


	5. Kids at Home Alone

**Remember Elizabeth has two nicknames: El(given to her by Alex) and Izzy(given to her by Rebecca) both are key points and used to determine who's talking to/about her.**

**

* * *

**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I drove my BMW to mom's work with Adam in the passenger seat, Alex, and Becca in the back. I knew where it was from my memories of her bringing me when I was younger not long after we got there I found mom's Volvo and switched cars leaving Adam to drive mine.

"Mind if I join you?" Becca asked

"No I could used the company" I said as I used the remote to unlock both doors of mom's car.

We then got in the car and Adam pulled out making sure Adam was behind us so he could follow us home.

"I can't wait to see your room Izzy" Becca said

"It's nothing really big" I told her

We then drove the rest of the way home listening to music.

At home I bought Becca to my room so she set her stuff down.

My room was the same as my nursery well the colors anyway, the only thing that changed was the furniture, I now have a white double bed with pink and black sheets, some posters on the wall, above my bed was the one poster mom had me put my hand prints on each year I still continue doing that and probably always will, I have a bigger dresser that has a mirror on the back it's white of course, a black TV that sits on it, I got rid of carpet that had been laid down now there was wooden floors, and I had a couch under my window. I had my own bathroom with the same color scheme as my room.

Adam kept his color scheme the same and also kept the poster of his handprints too and updates them each year, it became a tradition I know the new baby or babies get to enjoy too.

"Wow your room is so nice" Becca said looking around my room as I took out a pair of pajama bottoms from my dresser to change into

"Since I have hardwood floors you can sleep on the small couch under my window." I told her as I went to change in my bathroom.

When I got out we then heard a noise coming from Adam's room, the boys were sitting on Adam's floor playing video games.

"Should we scare them?" I whispered to Becca

"Yea" she replied

We then tip-toed in Adam's room making sure they couldn't hear us. Once I got close to Alex I poked his sides and whispered "boo" in his ear.

Adam jumped, then reached back extending his arm behind my neck bringing me towards him.

"Not funny El, but since I have you in my grasp to where you can't move, let me see, how shall I get my revenge?" he said deviously "Adam any ideas?" Alex said as I looked over to Adam who had Becca by her wrists as she tried to pull away.

Adam had nodded to Alex and in a split second I was on the floor with Alex on top of me as he started to tickle me.

"St-stop" I laughed as I kicked my feet while trying to tickle him back

"Not-ah" he chuckled "this is too much fun"

I looked over to Becca for help, but Adam was tickling her too, I then found an opening between me and Adam as he put one of his hands on each side of my waist as he knelt beside me, I then curled my legs to my chest and pushed them against his chest causing him to fall back. I then moved over and started tickling him.

Alex started laughing really hard as I tickled him which made me laugh. Adam then looked over at me as I was tickling Alex.

"Dude, you're supposed to win not my sister" he exclaimed

I then realized that I'll have more power over Alex if I straddled him so I then straddled him and tickled him more.

"How do you like it now" I said as I tickled him faster

"Well if *laugh* you ask*laugh* me, it's *laugh* kinda kinky" Alex then started to laugh harder

I then pushed myself up as I started to giggle at how wrong it must've looked.

"What's kinky?" Adam said looking over at us while I was still straddling Alex, Alex now had his arms pinned by his side looking up at me.

"You better take care of my sister if you break her heart you're dead" Adam said probably because I was on top of Alex, but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Izzy let's go we need to order food plus we can watch a movie" Becca said as she broke free of Adam's grasp

Still dumbfounded at what Adam had said I didn't move, Becca then grabbed my wrists pulling me off Alex ad out of the door. I stopped her before I left the room. I now stood in the middle of the door way.

"What should I order?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

"Chinese" Adam said

"Mexican" Alex said

"Pizza" Becca said

I remembered dad gave me $60 so I decided to get $20 from each place so everyone got what the wanted. I couldn't careless about what I had I mean food is food.

After I ordered the food Becca and I then sat to watch a scary movie, she picked out one she had seen before and said it was good, then 20 minutes into it decided to take a shower leaving me to watch it on my own. **ALEX POV**

Adam and I sat in his room back to playing video games. I couldn't believe what he said when Eli was on me, so I decided to ask.

"Why did you say that when El was on me"

"To see if she'd move and to see your reaction."

"Not funny dude, now she probably knows I like her"

"What's the worst that can happen and she's my sister so like I said earlier you break her heart you're dead"

"Things would be awkward between us, plus if by miracle she and I do date I don't plan on breaking her heart like the last guy did."

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by a really loud scream coming from the living room.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

The movie had just gotten scary and this girl was about to die when I heard a knock at the door, I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs it scared me so much I though I would die, I was so scared I held my legs to my chest, buried my head in my knees, and cried.

**ALEX'S POV**

I ran downstairs as fast as I could I passed Adam on my way out of his room and ran down the steps even faster, when I got to the bottom I seen El holding her legs sobbing, I then sat next to her and started rubbing her back, Adam then came down a minute behind me and opened the door.

"It's the pizza guy, where's the money" Adam asked

I noticed El had it on the table and I handed it to him so he could pay for the food, after he paid he took the pizza to the kitchen as I continued to rub El's back, El then lowered her legs, her head was still down and she was still crying. I was still rubbing her back when I heard a scream causing both El and I to jump I then shut off the TV.

"It's ok El" I whispered she just nodded then there was another knock at the door causing her to jump again she was still sobbing. "Why are you crying?" I asked as Adam got the door again. El didn't reply she just turned to me and buried her head in my chest, put her arms on my waist, and squeezed.

"Chinese this time" Adam said as he carried the food to the kitchen.

Rebecca then came down stairs.

"What happened to Izzy?" she asked looking at Adam just then there was another knock.

Adam answered it, it was more food then I thought _God how much food did this girl order?_

I then noticed it was Mexican, she decided to make everyone happy by getting what we all wanted. I looked over in the kitchen and Adam was dragging Rebecca upstairs I guess so El and I could be alone.

El's phone then started to ring causing her to jump and squeeze my again. _How scared could this girl be?_ I thought to myself. I then decided to answer the phone as her sobs quieted down.

"Hello" I said in the phone.

"Alex where's Elizabeth" Uncle Eli asked

"In my arms scared half to death" I replied

"What happened to her?"

"I honestly don't know, Adam and I were in his room playin video games, then there was a knock on the door followed by a loud scream. Adam and I ran out of his room, I made it downstairs first and noticed El holding her legs, sobbing into her knees. There was a scary movie on TV when I shut it off." I explained

"She's just like Clare, she'll calm down soon she'll be ok. How are the other two and did you order food?"

"From the sound of it Adam and Rebecca are playing video games and Adam's winning, we ordered food, Adam and Rebecca ate, but El and I haven't."

"Ok and Alex I know you like Elizabeth, but if you date her and end up breaking her heart like her ex did you'll be answering to me."

"Yes sir" I said sounding half scared

"Well Clare's starting to move I don't want to wake her so I'm gonna go"

I then hung up the phone.

El had stopped sobbing, but she still held onto me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, she nodded "Wanna get something to eat?" El again nodded.

I stood up and helped her up once I was standing. I started to walk and felt a sudden grip on my arm I looked over and El had a death lock on my arm which didn't hurt much, but it was tight.

"It's ok" I assured her, she shook her head. "I'm here" I told her

"Please don't leave me" she said looking up at me

"I won't, but you'll have to get to bed sometime tonight." I said

"Right and Rebecca's sleeping on my couch because I have hardwood floors." she said as if she was sad.

"I'm right next door with Adam if you have a nightmare just come get me." I said assuring her

"Ok" she replied softly as we got our food

We then went upstairs and ate in Adam's room El never let go of my arm the entire time. When it was time to go to sleep I walked El into her room with Rebecca, however El still seemed to be scared. I stayed in El's bed with her until she fell asleep as Rebecca slept on the couch, then I went into Adam's room and went to sleep on his couch in my boxers.


	6. Getting Ready For School

**I think Eli is a little OOC in this chapter and please review and let me know what you think.**

****

**

* * *

**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I woke up from a nightmare tears were coming down my face, immediately I reached under my pillow for my phone and notice the time was 1am. I remembered that Alex told me if I needed him to wake him up. I then removed the covers and felt someone besides me I was about to scream, but didn't. Still laying down I rolled to see who it was and it was Becca, just then I felt her hand was around my waist. Not thinking of anything I got up and walked into Adam's room to get Alex, luckily Becca stayed sleeping when I left.

Once in Adam's room I looked around the as the moon light filled the room. I then walked over to his couch where Alex slept, luckily for me our rooms were laid out exactly the same, only Adam had black carpeting. It didn't take me long to get to the couch.

"Hey it's El, I had a nightmare" I said to Alex as I woke him up

"Ok, well we both can't sleep here it's too small" he said looking at the couch "I'll let Adam know you're here and we'll sleep on the floor" he said getting up off the couch, putting a pillow on the floor for us.

I looked at Alex and pointed out that he was in his boxers, even in the moon light I could still see Alex blush.

"I'm going to put on my pajama bottoms, here lay down." he said holding up a blanket

I laid down with my head on the pillow and Alex gently covered me with the blanket. I could hear him putting on his pajama bottoms mumbling as he messed up due to little light, I then heard him wake Adam.

"Hey your twin had a nightmare we're gonna sleep on the floor" Alex whispered as I started to drift off to sleep.

I then felt someone pick me up blanket included, automatically I put my arms right around said person's neck, I then opened my eyes to see Alex. His slightly dark brown hair looked black and his hazel eyes had a sparkle of gold in them. I then felt myself being placed in a bed and shut my eyes immediately feigning sleep.

"If you do anything to her besides comfort her-"

"I know you'll hear and then you'll kill me." Alex said in a whisper cutting off Adam as he got into bed

"Only because you aren't together and plus I she's my sis and that's my bed" I heard Adam whisper followed by a little chuckle

I then felt Alex's arm reach around me as he pulled the blanket over us and I felt safe as I fell back to sleep.

"Time to wake up" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and saw Alex's bare chest, I looked up at him and he was still asleep, I rolled over to see who was talking to me and as I did I felt Alex pull me closer to him. I then looked up a Becca.

"Wakie, wakie time" She smiled" I woke up alone what happened?" she said sadly as she frowned

"I had a nightmare and Alex told me to wake him if I needed to plus he makes me feel safe" I stated hoping Alex was still asleep. I didn't have to worry about Adam hearing because I could hear the shower running in his bathroom.

"And what I don't make you feel safe?" Becca said angrily

"Why do you sound like a jealous ex?" I asked

"Why are you sleeping with my shirtless brother? And me jealous? Ha! I'm not jealous" she stated, then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her causing me to jump and Alex to wake up if he wasn't awake already.

"What was the slamming door about?" Alex asked in a groggy voice

"I don't know Becca got mad that I looked to you for comfort and she acted jealous, but it could just be PMS" I said worriedly as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"She'll be fine" he reassured I nodded.

"I gotta get dressed" I said looking at my lap. "And thank you for helping me, my nightmares didn't come back last night." I said looking to Alex with a smile

"Anytime, I'm glad I could help."

I then went to my room to get dressed, closing the door to Adam's bedroom as I left.

**REBECCA'S POV**

I woke up alone after I had moved to be by Izzy's side so she didn't have a nightmare. It did feel good to be by her side, but I'm starting to develop feelings about her. I decided that I don't like men though a lot of people don't know, but the more Izzy changes in font of me the more I want to watch.

I walked into Adam's room thinking everyone already woke up, but instead I hear Adam in the shower and Izzy my Izzy is sleeping in bed with my brother, he was shirtless and his arm was wrapped around Izzy's waist just like mine was.

"Time to wake up" I said to Izzy in her ear

She opened her eyes and stared blankly a few times I guess she was taking notice of her surroundings.

"Wakie, wakie time" I smiled as she finally turned around "I woke up alone what happened?" I said sadly as I frowned, not knowing why I said it in the first place

"I had a nightmare and Alex told me to wake him if I needed to plus he makes me feel safe" she stated

"And what I don't make you feel safe?" I said I started to get jealous

"Why do you sound like a jealous ex?"

"Why are you sleeping with my shirtless brother? And me jealous? Ha! I'm not jealous" I said as I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

I don't know what had gotten into me after that I was jealous, but I couldn't tell Izzy because things might be weird after that if they aren't already. I got dressed in the quietness and Izzy came in about 5 minutes later.

"What was that all about are you PMS-ing or something?" she asked

"No I'm not PMS-ing just I don't know what's wrong I need some time to think" I told her.

**ALEX'S POV**

I'm glad that I still had El wrapped in my arms when I woke up, but wondered why Becca would slam the door like she did.

When El woke me in the middle of the night I felt so happy knowing she wanted me to comfort her, _me _of all people. I feel really happy knowing I could make El comfortable. I then got dressed as Adam was still in the bathroom and El had closed the door.

_Why not take a chance and ask her out?_ I thought as I got dressed

After I was fully dressed I picked up my cell phone and dialed Uncle Eli I don't know why my dad taught me to call him "Uncle Eli" when we're not related though.

"Hello" Uncle Eli whispered as he picked up the phone.

"Uncle Eli it's Alex I have a few questions"

"Shoot"

"Well do you know if El likes me?" I asked

"No I don't she usually talks to her mother about that stuff, but if you're next question is going to be about asking her out my answer is ok, but if you break her heart you'll have to answer to me and no more calling me 'Uncle Eli' ok?"

"Yes sir, but then what do I call you?"

"Just Eli and don't plan on having sex with my daughter for a while Clare and I were together for a year before we did anything, but that's because at the time we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together I proposed when she was 5 months pregnant I was planning on proposing sooner, but I didn't want her to think I just wanted to marry her because she was pregnant."

"Ok Eli thank you for your help and I don't plan on having sex until El and I are either married or engaged."

"Good and you're welcome. I have to go."

Just as I hung up the phone Adam came out of the bathroom.

"You took long enough" I said to him

"I lost my beanie' he replied "It turned out that I threw my towel over it" we both chuckled

"Oh I'm thinking about asking El out your dad said it was ok and also gave me rules about when we date."

"Ok well yea you should ask her."

"I will."

We then left the room and ate breakfast. Something seemed weird between the girls since they weren't talking, but Adam and I were to afraid to ask instead we ate in silence, cleaned in silence, and drove to school in silence.


	7. Please Keep Me

When we got to school we went our separate ways, like usual I entwined my arm with Adam as we went to class, Math to be exact. Once we were given our instructions I opened my book and began to work.

"Adam, this is so boring" I whispered to him

"Yea well what do you expect it's school?" he replied I then shrugged my shoulders

"Hey are you done work" the person in font of me asked as I then looked up from my book

"What are you doing in my Math class River?" I asked

"They moved all my classes around, but my history class stayed the same as well as my Media Immersion."

"Wow" I said as I looked through my book.

"Yea I now have fourth lunch while most of my friends have sixth"

"Yea I'd be lost if I didn't have lunch fourth period, that's the only time the gang hangs out during school which sucks." I stated not really paying attention that River and I are in the same lunch.

"Gang?"

"Yea when we're together our parents call us Misfits basically because that's what they were called. My mom and dad always hung out with Uncle Adam and Aunt Brittney they mainly got in trouble, my mom once lit off a stink bomb in school, my dad covered up for her, Uncle Adam almost got into a fight, my dad did get into a fight, and my mom tried to stop them. They really were Misfits back then." I said "Well we'd be the Misfits minus Aimee and Tina our friends they're coming here next year, I just got informed that they started high school early, but they don't attend Degrassi yet."

"Oh well since we're all in fourth lunch how about we eat together what table do you sit at?"

"It's known as the "Twin Table" since it contains me, Adam, Rebecca, and her twin Alex, then when Aimee and Trina come we'll hopefully be sitting with them"

"Wow so two sets of twins at one table?" he asked

"Yup."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard talking.

"There is no one by the name of El in this class" I heard the teacher say

I stood up "One of my nicknames is El" I said as I grabbed my purse.

The teacher motioned for me to go to the door. I walked to the front of the class room to see Alex standing by the door.

"Hey we need to talk get your things." He said

I then went back into the class room to get my things as I put my stuff in my bag I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Hey what's up?" River asked

"I don't know, Alex came looking for me and told me to get my stuff so I'm doing as he asked." I told him as I got my bag

I felt another tug on my arm as I went to leave it was Adam this time.

"Sis I'll see you next period, have fun."

There was 20 minutes left of class couldn't Alex just talk to me after school or something, he is spending the next two weeks with us.

"What's up" I said as we started walking

"Just wanted to talk, some of my classes got moved I have 8th period study hall now and 2nd period English"

"I have those classes with Adam" I said kinda happy

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Anyway I'm not sure what was up with Rebecca, but her mood is progressing."

"Ok, I know you didn't take me out of class just to talk about your twin so tell me what's up" I said as we left the school.

"Well.. I actually took you out of class to bring you over here to this secluded area" he said as we walked to a secluded area with trees around it.

"Really and what are you going to do kill me?" I said sarcastically as I took my bag off and placed it under a tree next to one of my text books.

"No I would never hurt, let alone kill you and what's with the lone text book?"

"Good because I don't want to die nor would I want you to kill me and it's for me to sit on you should know I'm not one who likes to get their clothes dirty." I said as sat on my book patting the spot next to me and Alex sat down.

"I don't know how you feel towards me" Alex said fiddling with his thumbs "..but after being able to hold you in Adam's bed and knowing I make you feel safe -"

I cut him off "Yes I will go out with you"

I looked over to see Alex smiling and I leaned over to kiss him. "Just please keep me" I said after I pulled my lips from his.

"I will, I promise" he said before kissing me again.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but it felt right ending it here I promise to try to update tomorrow I'm already working on chapter 8.**


	8. Becoming Official

After a few minutes I heard the bell ring. Alex helped me up off my text book and picked up my things as I brushed off my skirt.

We walked to class holding hands and I stopped in front of English to give Alex another kiss before going inside. We held hands as we walked to our seats, of course I sat in the back next to Adam and Alex took the seat in front of me.

"You know we'll have to switch seats after this" Alex said

"No we won't" I replied Adam chuckled

"I want to see the back of my girlfriend's head since we're in the same class"

"Fine we'll switch"

"So it's official now you two are a couple?" Adam asked

"Yea" I said

"Finally now I don't have to hide anything from either of you" Adam said

I looked over to him curiously as the teacher was talking

"I knew the whole time that Alex liked you and that you liked him, basically because Alex told me and I could sense your actions around Alex, I mean Elizabeth we are twins" Adam chuckled.

"I should've known the twin-sense(1)" I smirked

"Eyes up front please" the teacher demanded "what I want you to do is read Beowulf out of your text and do questions 13-22 in your notebook to be graded on Friday please get into groups of three"

Automatically Adam, Alex, and I pared up our desks.

"So what's going to happen at lunch now and why are you in this class Alex?" Adam asked

"Well we'll eat lunch like normal" I stated

"And I'm in this class because some of them got moved around, well just two I now have this class and study hall with you"

"Great now I have to watch when I get a book during study hall so I don't see you two making out in one of the aisles" Adam said

I then lightly bit my pen thinking. "You know Adam" I said as I took my mouth and moved it up and down toward Adam "I didn't think of that until now." I smiled and Alex laughed

"I can't believe I gave you two that idea." Adam said as he face palmed.

We continued to work after that, occasionally Alex and I shared glares at each other. We when to our next class when the bell rang and then to lunch.

I walked to lunch with my arm entwined with Adams like usual and Becca waited with Alex at our normal table.

"Hey" I said as I sat down Alex moved next to me

I looked over to him and smiled

"So what's up?" River said looking at me

"Nothing, come sit" I said

"Who's this" Alex asked sternly

"This is River, River this is Alex, Adam of course, and that's Becca" I said pointing them out "Well, now that everyone knows everyone I'm going to get my lunch"

"I'll go with you" Alex said as he held my hand lacing our fingers together

I smiled as Alex and I walked hand in hand to get our lunches.

I grabbed a tray and ordered a slice of pizza and a salad, Alex ordered two slices of pizza with no salad. I then paid for my lunch.

"Tomorrow when I take you on a date I hope you know I'm paying" Alex whispered in my ear walking behind me as I walked with my tray.

"Really and how come I wasn't informed of this date, tomorrow is Friday how do you know I didn't have plans?" I asked with a smirk

"I just didn't know when to tell you and this seemed like a good time, but where were going is a surprise so I would need your car if that's ok, and if you had plans everyone would've known by now."

"That's fine and what shall I wear I don't want to dress out of place." I said

"Whatever you wear will be fine I'm sure" he said as we started to sit at our table

"Wear for what?" Adam asked

"Alex and I are going out tomorrow" I stated taking a bite of my salad

"Can I come too?" Becca asked

"Mind if I join I need a day away from my house" River said

"How about you both stay with me and play videogames or something and let the two lovebirds have their time together" Adam said

"Oh I wasn't aware you were dating" River said

"I'd rather interrupt the lovebirds" Becca said

"Rebecca we all know you like Elizabeth, I think we could sense it by now-" Adam started to say

"Becca, I'm straight not bi, not lesbian, and I'm into your brother I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience for you" I said as apologetic as I could

"It's ok I'm just jealous, I'll get over it, but it'll take some time. I guess you really can't help who you have feelings for" Becca stated

"Wait I changed in front of you and you've seen me naked on more than one occasion and never told me you were into me once."

"Well I was embarrassed and I couldn't help myself from looking" she mumbled

"Ok, Becca I'm no longer changing in front of you anymore, and no you can't help who you have feelings for though you said it like a statement I knew it was supposed to be heard as a question I am your best friend after all. Don't worry Alex and I will try not to be all lovebird like around you."

"Yea we'll try to keep the rainbow puke to a minimal"

I then looked over to Alex raising an eyebrow "Rainbow puke?"

"My dad used to say it towards your parents when he would see them making out" Alex mumbled I giggled

"So you just took his phrase?" I questioned

"Well it fit"

The rest of the day went by fast, soon we were off to home, then dad called me.

"Hey dad, how's mom and the babies or baby" I said putting my things down

"She's doing good we'll be home tomorrow, she's been walking and everything's fine." Dad said happily

"Ok, do you mind if Alex and I go on a date tomorrow night?"

"Oh he finally asked you, it's about time and you can go on your date tomorrow home by 10 for both of you" Dad chuckled

"What do you mean by 'it's about time'?"

"Nothing it was just obvious that you two liked each other, just don't stay in the same room together alone and there's $60 added to your debit card for dinner"

"We won't" I groaned

"Promise me" he said

"Fine dad, I promise" I said

"Good. I have to go your mom's back we love you and tell Adam we love him for us."

"I love you both too and I will, but he loves you both also" I said as I hung up the phone.

"Adam mom and dad send their love" I yelled to him.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies mainly action nothing scary after the nightmares and Becca surprisingly was doing ok. We ended up eating leftovers for dinner rather than buying more. I went to sleep in my own bed, but made Becca to promise to stay on the couch before falling asleep.

* * *

1. Twin-sense: The ability between twins to sense what the other is thinking and feeling(both physical and/or emotional in some cases)


	9. First Date

I woke up in the morning and felt an arm around my waist.

"Becca what happened to our promise last night you're supposed to be on the couch" I groaned

"I am on the couch Izzy"

Confused I rolled over to see a sleeping Alex. I smiled at him while he slept, but I'm wondering how he got here.

"Ohhh Alex wakie wakie" I said sweetly

"Ugh" he groaned

"How did you get in my bed with me?"

Alex opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I sleep walked"

"Funny tell me the truth"

"I had a nightmare" Alex stated

I giggled knowing he's not one to get nightmares

"What was it about?" I asked

"I was being chased by a bunch of Nazi zombies trying to eat me and I was out of ammo"

I started laughing

"Nazi zombies?"

"Call of Duty World At War"

"You play _way_ too many video games"

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I put on a black tight leather miniskirt and a baby blue corset, and black heels. When I got into my room to do my hair and make up Alex was still laying there.

"Time to wake up Alex" I yelled as Becca got her clothes

"I'll get up for a kiss" He said with his eyes still closed

"I'll kiss you when you get out of my bed"

Alex opened his eyes and walked over to me.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes"

"A black skin tight mini skirt and a baby blue corset?"

"Yea why?"

"Do you know how many guys will be checking you out?"

"Oh please I'm yours"

I grabbed Alex's head and pulled his lips onto mine. I pulled away after a little bit

"Ok now time for you to get dressed while I finish making myself pretty"

"You already are"

"Awe thank you, but I still need to do my hair and my make up"

Alex gave me a chaste kiss

"I'm going to get dressed."

When I was done applying my make up and curling my hair, I brushed my slightly long bangs to the right side of my face and went downstairs. Since I was the only one downstairs I began to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon.

"What smells so good" Adam asked

"I took the liberty upon myself to make breakfast"

"Oh god we're all going to die"

"No one said you had to eat it." I said as I was finishing up

Alex walked in to the kitchen, wrapped his arm around my stomach, kissed my temple, then gently grazing my stomach as he removed his arm from around me. Becca was already at the table when I started to plate the food.

"If it makes you sick blame Adam" I joked

"Funny" Adam stated

After breakfast we went to school.

"Ugh another day at school" Adam groaned as we entered

"Just be happy it's Friday." I stated

Alex and I held hands until it was time to split up. We walked to Math together remembering how we didn't get to first period. Adam and I took our normal seats I sat in the back behind River and next to Adam.

"So I was thinking Elizabeth, wouldn't it be better to push back your date with Alex so we can work on our history assignment?"

"Not really"

"It's been three days and we haven't done anything"

"I'm almost finished the writing."

"We're supposed to do that together."

"Yea well I'm sorry it was taking forever."

"Fine I'll read it over."

"Thank you"

School went by sort of fast River I could tell was jealous and came up with some excuses for me not to go on a date with Alex tonight, but he failed. Now it was off to home.

"Ok guys I'm dropping you off Adam and I are going on a date tell mom and I we'll be back at 10"

"Ok and how do you know if they're home?" Adam asked

"Morty's in the drive way" I stated

Becca and Adam went inside as Alex and I switched seats. Luckily he had his permit and Uncle Adam took him driving a few times.

"Ready?" Alex asked

"Yup"

"So where are we going and do you have enough money?"

"It's a surprise and yes I have enough money"

"Ok"

I watched the scenery out the window as Alex drove. I soon felt him holding my hand he smiled at me when I looked towards him and I smiled back. After a drive for about an hour we were at a clothing store.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"It's to get us ready for tonight"

Alex took me inside and I looked around there were luxurious dresses hanging all over one side of the store while men's clothing was on the other. I looked around while Alex talked to a worker.

"Come with me I talked to your boyfriend we'll find you something and don't worry your dress has already been paid for. What size are you?" a woman said as she walked so quickly I could hardly keep up.

"A size 1" I said

"Ok stay here"

I stood by the dressing room for a few minutes.

"Try these on" she threw a bunch of dresses over my arms.

I looked at them and they didn't have price tags on them. I tried on a few and wore them in front of her and we agreed on the same dress. It was a black one shoulder dress that had a multi tiered tulip skirt and sequins to make it shine. The first tier was just plain cloth material while the second shorter one was mesh, then the last one was the material. On the shoulder strap was a black bow and it really fit me well. I even had on black high heels so I didn't need any.

"Ok now you have your dress hand me your clothes you're wearing the dress out."

I have her my clothes and she put them in a bag. I followed her to the front of the store to see Alex waiting for me. I looked at him and he was now in a suit instead of baggy blue jeans and an Ecko shirt, he had on dress shoes rather than Converse.

"You look beautiful" Alex said

"Not too bad yourself"

"Shall we leave and go on our next stop?"

"We shall"

Alex grabbed the bag of clothes from the employee and we left.

"Where are your clothes?"

"In the back seat I noticed you were still trying on dresses and I put my clothes in the car"

"Oh"

Alex opened my door for me and I gladly sat in, then he shut it.

"Ok off to our next stop" Alex said

"Well how much was my dress I'm sure it has to be expensive"

"Don't worry about it I've been saving up"

"You don't have to use your savings for a date" I said

"Not all of my savings just some. El you don't get it do you?"

"I guess not"

"I've liked you since middle school and when I realized that I didn't know how to act upon my feelings until now"

"So you've been saving up for a date with me since middle school?"

"Basically"

"Don't you think you were a little optimist?

"Yes, but look where we are now" Alex said as he turned off the ignition.

I looked around and seen a little Italian restaurant it was so charming. Alex escorted me inside.

"Table for two under Torres"

"Right this way sir" The matradee said

I looked around as Alex guided me to the table. The lights were dimmed throughout the restaurant and it was a romantic setting. Everyone there was dressed up it was so fancy.

"Your table"

Alex pulled out my chair for me and helped me push it in when I sad down at the two person secluded table.

"This place is very nice."

"I know I found it a while ago along with the clothing outlet I took you too."

"Thank you tonight has been wonderful"

"There's still more after dinner"

Dinner was more than awesome Alex and I both ordered spaghetti and after the dinner we went to a theater. It was an awesome date. We both got home at 9:58pm.

"Welcome home kids how was your date?" Dad asked

"I had so much fun"

"Is that a new dress?" mom asked coming from the kitchen

"Yea mom Alex bought it for me and how are you feeling"

"Pretty good thanks for asking."

"No problem. Where is everyone"

"In Adam's room, but your friend River left hours ago"

I watched as mom got hot tea and curled on the couch with dad. They were still oh so lovey dovey.

"Is it ok if Alex and I go to my room?" I asked

"Sure" dad said as he put on a movie fixated on the TV an mom

"Can I get a hundred dollars?" I asked

"Whatever it takes so your father and I can have our time" Mom said clearly not listening

"Can I go play in the snow?"

"Put a coat on"

Ok they're obviously not listening since it doesn't snow in September

"Can I have a million dollars?"

"Sorry hunny we aren't rich" Dad said

"Dad that's total bull you own a mechanic shop and mom's a lawyer"

"Ok we're not that rich, but still"

"I'm taking Alex and we're going to my room"

"Keep the door open."

Alex and I went to my room and made out for a little bit after we changed out of our pajamas. I fell asleep after Alex left and Becca took over my couch.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
